Neptune conjunction Mars
This conjunction can pose several difficulties: in choice of actions, where you may struggle to establish what your real aims are; in making that final decision to attempt to achieve them, and in ensuring that suffiecient and persistent effort is then made to guarantee success. An unintegrated Nepune can dissolve that focused will, making decisive clarity difficult to maintain. Additionaly, you tend to avoid accepting the consequences of your choices, and there can be a refusal to acknowledge responsibility when such actions lead to failure or negative results. Part of this derives from lack of prior consideration nad a willingness to sometimes jump into action on impulse alone; yet this is often used as a spur to be decisive. 'I didn't know it would turn out like that...' is used as a defensive excuse, and is probably true because possible repercussions were not evaluated. Yet continuing with such an approach is essentially avoiding personal responsability. You may realise eventually that most actions you take on impulse go awry in some respect, rarely fulfilling your initial intention. This issue related to choice and action is one which needs clarification and resolving. You may find that it is beneficial to pause before acting on impulse, and sensible to slow down and take time to consider the likely results of your decision. This may then show you alternative routes to take, or may even dissuade you from taking action at all. As Mars will influence you to be more dynamically assertive, you need to take into account your effects on other people too, especially any family and those closest to you. This may then modify your more self-centred tendencies and ensure that through insensitivity you do not then create unnecessary pain for anyone. You can be quite attractive to others, as the Mars-Neptune energies combine to create a potentially dynamic glamour, yet this apparent combination of action and sensitivity can often be superficial when the Mars characteristics are dominating the more subtle Neptune ones, which is more often the situation. Neptunian qualities come through disguised as a flexibility of personality, a set of masks and images that you almost automatically assume in your relations with people and in social or work environments. You recognise that these lead to some inner confusion, especially in respect of decision-making; but they are also usable for self-projection. You quite enjoy playing with these masks and feeling that your real intentions are hidden within a secret persona; you do not really like others to know you too well. This leads to the attraction of acting behind images, and there is often a dramatic side to your nature, perhaps through some creative expression or even theaetre work, where imagination can flourish in an evocative situation and you can be hidden behind the mask, performing a role. Certainly you will develop a favourite image of yourself which is projected out for others to see you through. SOme have affinities with medicine and healing abilities; even here, you may hide behind the image of nurse, doctor, consultant or psychic healer. Alternatively, your dreams and desires about yourself could be unrealistic; and whilst you aspire to great status and achievement, your lack of will or application and your impracticality defeat you. Ultimately, your image of self-elevation may only exist within your imagination. Steps can be taken to improve matters though. Feeling able to release your blocked imagination into daily life is important, because whilst initially such a move may be glamorous and ineffective, you can learn to direct it towards deliberate intentions, and so use it as a powerful energy to achieve your aims. Techniques of creative visualisation are recommended to take advantage of this process of mental imagination, and can help to re-create your life. Future planning can help you to gain greater control too, so that there is less opportunity for something unconsidered to destroy your intention. And working hard to actually achieve viable skills is another way of helping yourself; if you do not do this, that unintegrated Neptune will serve only to dissolve those dreams instead of helping to fulfil them. In intimate relationships, more awareness will probably be needed. A combination of impulsive Mars and the self-deluding tendency of Neptune may conspire to show you the pain of disappointing illusions in love. Mars can encourage you into sudden passionate affairs, caught within the glamours of a new lover, but when you are directed by purely unconscious motivations the likelihood is that suffering will result, as a prompt to make you more aware the next time. Be wary of any personal tendencies toward self-deception and deceivig others or being deceived; these may be likely, and can be associated with the sphere of the conjunction's natal house. Try to remain honest and frank, as communication is vital in relationships, and you have a tendency both to be emotionally vulnerable and to have unusual emotional needs, so the quality of your intimate relationships should ideally be high.